Addicted To Him
by Padfoot I am.x
Summary: Everybody seems to think that Draco Malfoy leads the perfect life. But what happens when he is denied Blaise, his best friend and secret desire. How does Draco Malfoy act when he isn't given what he wants? SLASH R
1. Talking in the corridor

**DISCLAIMER: I make no money whatsoever from this fic...and unfortunately I own no characters except in my head...but you know **

**A/N : This is my first proper fic so try to critisise me in a nice way...oh and if I had my way, Draco would be played by Jeremy Dufour, and if Remus is ever in this, he would be played by Mathius Lauridsen. See I got it all worked out.**

* * *

**Talkiing iin the corridor**

Well their families went back a long way, Blaise and Draco had been best friends since they were in their nappies. Although had got so good from hiding certain feelings away from Blaise now it just kept eating away at the back of his head. Or maybe it was his hormones and emotions getting the better of him. Shit happens in life, and you just got to find a way to deal with it.

What he felt wasn't possible to describe in words. It was just a feeling, a very strong one at that. Some days he just felt like telling him, but that would just make life for him harder, unnecessarily and he really didn't need that. Seeing how all the grief he was getting from Voldemort, he wouldn't be able to hack it if Blaise turned him down.

It had been going on for quite some time, and he just couldn't ignore it any longer. Draco Malfoy was in love with Blaise Zabini. As crazy as it may sound, he couldn't deny it any longer but what if he just rejected him, he wouldn't be able to get over the heart break. It might be stupid falling for another slytherin, who was also coincidently he best friend but also a guy.

One things malfoys do not do, in any circumstances, is fall in love with other guys. It says so in the rule book, well not in as many words, but all the same. You see with Blaise he just had a special bond, unlike with other people and no one else could fit the bill of Draco's other half as well as Blaise.

The day had come when Draco Malfoy was actually scared to love, unable to handle it if the other did not love him back. When he was younger, Draco always got what he wanted, no matter what it was. But now he realised he would have to work for it if he really wanted it, and Draco knew that Blaise would be worth it no matter what

His father would be so disappointed in him, he would never live up to the Malfoy name, let alone be its heir.

His reputation was officially fucked and he couldn't do anything about it. People must of noticed something was up, seeing as how he kept turning down dates with girls but the men of Hogwarts kept giving him the eye, well minus Weasel Bee and Pot head. Well firstly they wouldn't really be considered as men, firstly because the size of Ron's was no where nearly as big as Draco's and okay so he had to admit Pot head had been doing well.

Not that he looked or anything, okay maybe once in a while, but its not that bad you know. Okay so on with the story. Dumbledore was also another one who wasn't giving him the eye, because well that doesn't even bear imagining about, it's too sick. But one thing Draco did notice were the smouldering looks Hermione gave him and even if they were friends it still made him feel uneasy.

So Draco still didn't know what to do, he could either tell Blaise about his feelings or he could take the easy way out, keep it to himself, and be a complete coward. Yeah that sounds good enough, wait malfoys should stand up with courage. Oh hell, what did it matter, sooner or later he would disappoint his father. But he couldn't stand not being able to touch him, let alone just have his warmth around him.

When he felt like this, he would often just wank himself senseless, but now he just didn't feel like it. Quite ironic really, when he really wanted to relieve himself he couldn't be bothered to.

Man, he could just kill Blaise for making him feel this way; normally it was people falling for Draco, not the other way around. He didn't know how to act, he couldn't sleep or eat. His mind kept going back to Blaise, he couldn't tell anyone about it, but he was just bursting to let it out.

Maybe he could talk to Hermione about it; yeah that's what he would do. She would be able to give him advice and they had come quite close since they both became prefects. So he set off around the castle looking for her, but no such luck. Where the bloody hell was the girl when he really needed her, she was always prying in his personal business when he didn't want her to but now she was no where to be seen.

But to his joy he ended up finding Blaise instead, all he had to do was keep quiet about his feelings and he would be alright. He could do this; after all he was Malfoy, and a gorgeous one at that, well that's what most of the student body of Hogwarts thought, yes not only did the girls think that but so did quite a few guys. Then as if by magic (yes pun intended) Blaise came out right in front of him.

"Draco I need you." Blaise asked urgently.

"Well I thought we were just friends, but seeing as how you put it that way, I'm sort of tempted." Draco said joking about.

"No, not like that you idiot!" still with a straight face

"Oh, well I'm hurt." putting on a sad, but adorable face.

"Draco, listen I need some guy help if you get my drift."

"Oh, right… so what do you need help with?"

"Well…I have this friend and he really likes this um… girl and he doesn't know how to come about it, if you get what I mean."

"Sooo, does your friend have a name?"

"Yes, well duh he isn't imaginary you know. But for now he wants to stay anonymous for the time being."

"O…k I didn't say that he was imaginary. Well then, why doesn't he just tell her, be honest with her. She might just surprise him, you know. And if the girl doesn't like him back he should fight for her if he really likes her, if not he should go find a girl who actually likes him and forget all about her. Or option 3 he should make the girl jealous, by getting another girl and basically use her, in a nice as way possible. So if the girl he desires figures out she actually likes him, then dump the other girl and date the one he actually likes."

"Whoa, thanks man…that's some neat piece of advice I'll make sure my, um…friend gets it."

"Yeah, sure you go do that."

"So how come you don't have a girlfriend? Come on you can tell your friend Blaise. I'm a good listener; you should know that by now, seeing as how the amount of times you've come to me with so-called problems."

"Well, I'm waiting for my special someone, but I think I may have found…her."

"Good luck with that, catch you later."

"Oh, um wait up."

"Yeah, whaddya want?"

"How does a game of spin the bottle in the room of requirement sound to you?"

"Yeah, sounds awesome"

"Would it be possible for you to spread the word?"

"Yep sure, I'll start putting flyers in the common room and I'll get some to the other house. Only 6th years and above, seeing as how the last party turned out."

"Yep, sounds good to me. Thanks, so much! I really need something to take my mind of things."

"Yeah, dude you know deep down in my heart that I love you, but I just don't swing that way."

"Sure whatever, you know I didn't mean it like that"

"Okay now I'm hurt." Putting on his famous puppy dog eyes "am I not gwood enuff for joo dwako"

"Ha ha very funny, but you know I'm not gonna fall for it again, I may have fell for it when we were little but not any more."

"Fine then, does that mean you love Snape, cos if you don't love me, I presumed Snape was second best."

"Urghhh, you sicko!"

"Ha shame, now you're imagining Snape and you."

"Just get out of here Blaise, haven't you got flyers to hand out."

"Oh yeah, but let me leave you with this thought Dumbledore and Snape naked."

Blaise walked away laughing he knew all the right buttons to push make Draco tick. Well never let it be said, that one of his all time favourite game was to annoy the Slytherin.

* * *

Hope this is to all your standard...it will get mature as the story progresses. Oh yeah, and R&R smiles


	2. Getting ready

**Gettiing Readdy**

A year ago she would have been sad that all she was to him was a random fuck every other day, and she would have wanted more. But she then came to her senses and realised this would be as far as they would go, seeing as how to him she was just his best mates little sister.

Now it didn't bother her – much – but she sort of got over him maybe not entirely, but as good as. Possibly in a year's time it might be different, but this would probably be as good as she got from him for now. He just wasn't ready to have a serious relationship with anyone at the moment, well not since Cho, that's what she thought anyway.

After a while they both collapsed in a heap on the bed, damn when did he get so good, they were both exhausted. Ginny got off the bed, and started putting her clothes on when Harry stopped her.

"Hey, Gin would it be alright if we meet up later on tomorrow?"

"I dunno, maybe only if I'm not busy."

"Oh, okay then maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yeah if your lucky." laughing as she carried on putting her clothes on.

Its funny but she could have sworn that he sounded quite sad when she said she might not be able to make it. Nah it was probably because of her being sleep deprived. She left his dorm and headed to her own dorm, she really needed some beauty sleep.

A few hours later and it was nearing time for the party and 5th, 6th and 7th year students were getting ready, all except for one girl, Hermione, who knew what the game would probably end up leading to – her having a full blown out making session with a much hated Slytherin.

Lets just say in the summer holidays, back at home, she wasn't lickle innocent Hermione granger, she was a wild party girl, who ended up making out with a lot of guys due to games like spin the bottle and truth or dare.

Ginny, Parvati and Lavender were trying their hardest to convince her, but she just wasn't budging. Then an idea struck Ginny, and if she was lucky it might just work.

"Hermione, I think that your scared that Malfoy or a guy whom you obviously don't like, is gonna kiss you, and you're gonna enjoy it." She loved teasing Hermione.

"No, heck no!" not sounding very convincing and the blush creeping up on her cheeks wasn't helping at all.

"Oh my god, I'm right you totally fancy Malfoy!"

"I don't know what would give you that ludicrous idea."

"Well, you blushing isn't really helping, so that can only mean one thing – Hermione book worm Granger has the hots for bad boy Malfoy!"

"I most certainly am not blushing and could you be (emphasise on be (chandler style)) any louder!"

"You are too"

"Am not"

"Well, come to the party and prove me wrong"

"Fine, but I'm only coming to prove you wrong"

"Fine, you just keep telling yourself that"

Ginny walked away; very happy for herself as her plan had worked. Now all she had to do was make sure they ended up kissing, no not her and Hermione, but Hermione and Malfoy.

Ewww she couldn't believe she had actually thought that, well if she did by chance swing the other way, Hermione would probably be her first choice- _omg bad thoughts bad thoughts._

It was a strange combination Hermione and Draco, who would have guessed it, her best friend actually fancied a Slytherin, a hot one at that but still.

It was Malfoy, who she as well as Hermione, Ron not to mention Harry had all been accustomed to hating since she had started school.

But no one could deny that over the summer holiday, Draco had really toned up and shaped out in all the right places. Sort of like Spiderman, but Draco has never worn glasses nor was he ever a geek or poor, ok so maybe Spiderman wasn't a good example, but you get my drift.

Omg I'm talking to myself, I really have lost it.

Anyway, I wonder if I should take Harry up on his offer. After Ginny had trekked round the castle thinking about things, that need to be thought about, she headed back to the dorms.

Where she found the girls still getting ready, _Heh! Typical._

Ginny roamed through her wardrobe searching for her most partying outfit and lucky for her in the holidays she had gone shopping with Hermione in muggle London, and they had gotten quite a few things.

So she picked out black skinny jeans, and a white belted, dress that flowed around her mid thighs. _Perfect!_ Then she got out white flip flops to match, she was nearly ready, just make up now.

She then applied lip gloss onto her lips and then mascara onto her eye lashes. Then she put on blusher on her cheeks and got Hermione to put on eye shadow on her eyelids, as she could never get them right.

She did the same for Hermione; it was weird as they could put eye shadow on each other but not themselves, what were they going to do without each other.

After she was ready, she waited five more minutes for Hermione to finish applying her mascara.

As soon as she was ready, they headed down the stairs towards the common room, to meet Harry and Ron, who had both decided to escort them to the party.

* * *

R&R smiles

**DISCLAIMER: I make no money whatsoever from this fic...and unfortunately I own no characters except in my head...but you know **

**A/N : This is my first proper fic so try to critisise me in a nice way...oh and if I had my way, Draco would be played by Jeremy Dufour, and if Remus is ever in this, he would be played by Mathius Lauridsen. See I got it all worked out.**

* * *


	3. Rolling around is fun!

****

**DISCLAIMER: I make no money whatsoever from this fic...and unfortunately I own no characters except in my head...but you know **

**A/N : This is my first proper fic so try to critisise me in a nice way...oh and if I had my way, Draco would be played by Jeremy Dufour, and if Remus is ever in this, he would be played by Mathius Lauridsen. See I got it all worked out.**

**Rolliing Arround iis Fun!**

"I can see that Quidditch has been really good for you."

"How do you mean?"

"Well before you were quite skinny, now you're toned out and muscular in all the right places and down there isn't so bad either."

"Oooh Mr Zabini is that your way of saying I am bloody well fit! Cos you're not too bad yourself."

"Yeah well you know, and yes that is my way of chatting you up." Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"So will I be seeing you later on Mr Malfoy?"

"Hmm well, I'll have to think about that."

"Well I have to say I have been a very good boy, but maybe this will help."

Just then he kissed Draco lightly on the lips, just enough to leave Draco wanting for more.

"Oh, no you don't, you're not gonna get away that easily!"

"Who says I'm not, oh and Draco, a word of a warning; my legs are just that bit longer than yours! Not that you haven't already noticed but what the hell you can never be too safe." and with that the both of them started running around after each other like two crazy little children.

It was quite sweet really that is until Draco had caught Blaise by the legs and dragged him onto the floor.

A friendly cat chase mouse game had just turned sexy. Then were both rolling around in the Quidditch field, but as Blaise had the upper hand he got hold of both of Draco's hands and put them above his head. He had him pinned to the ground and his legs were straddling Draco's hips.

Draco could feel Blaise's "wand" against his thigh and it was a feeling he wasn't going to forget any time soon.

"Uh… Blaise that better be your wand that I can feel against my thighs."

"Nuh uh it's another one of my wands if you get what I mean." Draco couldn't help but laugh, he was just so straight forward.

Firstly because he was in such a position with Blaise and he could also sort of feel Blaise getting hard and all because of him. Somehow that made him very happy. As a few seconds later he too had a stupid grin plastered to his face.

"Draco why you smiling like a prat?"

"Because you're getting all hard because of me"

"How do you know that it's because of you and not someone else?"

"Why, are you getting hard thinking about Dumbledore?"

"Nooo I can't believe you said that, you really need to go see a shrink"

"So, you are getting hard and all worked up because of me. Bless."

"Yeah, so what if I am. Is it a crime to get aroused by a hot guy?"

"No, but remember it's gonna take you a little more effort to get me hard."

"Yeah, sure so what is that I can see sticking out?"

"I dunno, it's probably my wand"

"You sound so cute when you try to lie, don't worry your secrets safe with me"

"By the way that fight was like totally arousing."

"Want a replay?"

"Nope, I'm cool for now, maybe another time"

"Seeing as how you just turned my offer down, I'm gonna whoop your ass tonight!"

"Okay then, 10:00 tonight in the Slytherin common room, get as many as you can we are gonna play strip poker."

"Cool, but be warned you're going down tonight!"

"If I do, then you can do what ever you want with me for 24 hours."

"I'll make sure I keep you to that offer."

"Well, see ya, don't be late"

"As if, I can't wait to see your face when you lose"

"Well, your not gonna see it for a long time, because Malfoys never lose, never."

"Well you just remember Zabini's always get what they want, always."

"Oh and Draco I'm bigger than you in more ways than one, if you get what I mean."

he walked away very happy with himself.

* * *

R&R smiles innocently

* * *


	4. The L word

********

DISCLAIMER: I make no money whatsoever from this fic...and unfortunately I own no characters except in my head...but you know

**A/N : This is my first proper fic so try to critisise me in a nice way...oh and if I had my way, Draco would be played by Jeremy Dufour, and if Remus is ever in this, he would be played by Mathius Lauridsen. See I got it all worked out.**

**The L Worrd**

"You could have any girl you want, but you chose him, a guy for fucks sake."

"Pansy for once I wanted someone who likes me for me, not for Death Eaters son Draco Malfoy. I wanted them to see me as more than that. And that's exactly what Blaise did, I know his families full of Death Eaters as well, but he doesn't want to be like them, just like me." He stopped for air before he began ranting again.

"And Pansy, I swear to god if you mess it up for me in any way, I will not be responsible for my actions. How I feel about him is nobody else's business but mine and his, and I will never talk to you again if you ruin this for me.

He is the one good thing in my life; he's the best thing at the moment. I want to have a family with him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I want us to grow old together, and if it's possible I want you to be there for us when we need you and we need all the support we can get right now.

But just know this, I will never walk out on him or cheat on him, cos it'll break my heart to see him hurt. " after saying all of that Draco was beyond exhausted.

"I mean I love my family to bits, as does Blaise but he doesn't want to get caught up in that shit. He doesn't want people to know him as a Death Eater. And the both of us are going to do all it takes to not get the mark.

Just get it into your fucking head I don't want you, anyway Blaise is like your brother, you should be happy for us."

"Shit your right, I've treated so badly and just cos of my own selfish needs, I need to go make it up with him, I don't want to lose him like the rest of them."

"You're not going to, and anyway I'm sure he'll forgive you and anyway you still got me, I'd never leave you. You're like the sister I never had Pans."

"Thanks, anyway I wouldn't hurt you either or Blaise for that matter."

"Anyway he sees me for who I am, not just for my body unlike you, as much as I love you ickle sis it still creeps me out."

"And I am not afraid to say that I love him, yes I love him. OH MY GOD, I LOVE HIM!"

Suddenly Blaise came out of the corner, surprised but what Draco had just said.

"What did you just say…?"

Well Draco was in for it now, he might as well just tell him now.

"Well, I think I just said that I love you, and I don't really wanna take it back, unless you don't feel the same way?"

"Um…well I... uh don't know what to say, I need to think about it."

Pansy just stood there in utter shock in what she had just heard.

"Pans, can you leave us alone for a bit, I meet you back at my dormitory later."

"You know what Draco; I may regret this in the morning. I've thought about it, and I'll give it a go, but if it doesn't work out can we promise to stay friends at the very least. Well life is all about taking chances, even if they aren't always the right ones, but I guess you end up learning from them. "

"Yeah, sure whatever you want, so do you want us to come out of the closet or stay a secret?"

"Well, I'm not ashamed to say that I may be the guy for you so why keep it a secret."

"I guess I always knew, how you felt about me, I had an inkling."

"It was either you don't like girls or you were gay, but I picked the third option, me."

"You vain obnoxious prick!"

"What so you don't like me anymore, and you and big words just don't go?"

"Nooo, I do, forget I just said that."

"O...kay, so where do we go from here?"

"Well, I guess this might help."

Just then Draco leaned in for a kiss, one of many to come. It was short but sweet, and you just knew that there relationship was taking a new step.

When they stopped, Blaise was in shock, he didn't know what to do. Draco and he had just kissed; his best mate had just kissed him for Merlin's sake. They couldn't just carry on being best friends; he wouldn't be able to look him in the eye anymore without thinking about the kiss. Its not that he didn't enjoy it, he did, it was just that it was Draco. His best friend for fucks sake.

But he guessed that's what happens when you end up going out with your best mate, at least it wasn't Ron – Ewww. But he had to admit, Draco was a fine kisser much better than his previous ones, well Harry wasn't all that bad. Blaise and Draco both knew that.

"What didn't you like it?"

"Well I dunno Draco, I have just kissed my best mate, who I should remind you, is a guy."

"Wait, does that mean your gay, cos I'm not."

"What do you mean, just cos we kissed that doesn't make us gay"

"Well, I don't like any other guy just you, but I don't like any girls at the moment"

"You know what, I can't deal with this shit, and right now I need time to think"

"Fine, just don't take too long"

"Um… okay" just as he was walking away, Draco stopped him.

"What do you want now?"

"Just know that I'll be here waiting for you"

"Fine then" and with that he carried on walking, not daring to look back, in case he had an urge to make out with Draco, cos then it would be really awkward.

"Actually Draco um...

Draco the thing is that, I love you and everything but it's so easy to fall _out _of love with someone, than it is to fall _in _love with someone. I mean I hope that it will never happen to us, but we have to think of it as a possibility, I don't want to live my life as a life, and I don't want you to either. But if it does, for any reason happens, then I want to walk away with dignity and hope that we may even be able to become friends again, maybe lovers even. I just want to take things slowly and steadily and most of all I want to take what ever life throws at us, together. So yeah, just know that what you're asking of me is a very full on, immense commitment, not just from me, but from your self as well. I want to be able to trust you as well and know that you will be as committed to me as I am to you.

And god help me, but I've known you since we were this high, and I guess I have automatically become accustomed to you. You are practically my brother, and you have been for, like forever and don't you think it would be morally wrong for anything to happen between us. Besides what we feel for each other, how do you think our parents are going to react? They are probably going to be distraught, and ashamed of us. And I really don't think that I can disappoint my parents like that, I'd rather ask for their permission before anything happens between us. Draco I know you in and out, I have been with you through thick and thin, as you have been for me, and I would like nothing more than to me with you but are we actually ready for something as big as this? To tell you the truth, I am actually scared to death and I don't think that I would be able to handle it if we aren't able to be together. But still as much as it would kill me not to be with you, I still want to put my feelings aside and think about us, together as one."

He would have to face him sooner or later, they were sort of going out.

* * *

R&R pweety pweeze...somehow the only reviews I have are from the same person...who just happens to be my friend and beta

* * *


	5. The Engagement

The Engagement

Draco felt hollow inside, he couldn't eat, drink, sleep or do anything for that matter. He was numb inside and he was hurting like hell and he felt empty. Then realisation dawned on him…he was indeed in love with Blaise, he was lovesick. Oh god why was this happening to him. He just had to see Blaise and sort out the mess he had gotten himself into. He should have sorted it out straight away, but he was too stupid to do anything about it. He still didn't understand why Blaise broke it off with him

So off he went in search for Blaise, and believe you me, it was not an easy job. But alas he found him in where he liked to call "their" spot. It was near the lake, where the area was peaceful and calm, and you wouldn't be disturbed easily. And it was also where Draco and Blaise shared their first kiss, so I guess you can see why he marked it their territory.

So Draco jogged over to Blaise and sat down on the grass beside him.

"Blaise I am sooo sorry, forgive me please??" Draco begged

"No, you twit you hurt me and you didn't even think to spare my feelings. How do you think I felt like Draco when I saw you two together, I thought you loved me.

Do I mean that little to you? I mean you were supposed to be my boyfriend and Pansy was practically my little sister, but you two didn't give a shit about that did you?"

"No Blaise! That is not how it was, I was just showing Pansy the ring I bought for you and she got so happy that she jumped up into my arms. She was just happy for us; it was nothing more than that. You have got to believe me. "

"What...Who...Why…wait." after he had given himself a moment to compose himself he asked Draco what he wanted to.

"Why would you buy a ring for me?"

"Because you big dope I was going to ask you to marry me. And I still do, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, only if you'll let me that is."

"Oh." Blaise was shocked he finally knew the truth and he was beginning to realise that Draco was his life and that he didn't want to lose him again, or ever at all.

"You do know that I'd do anything to make you happy, even if it meant not being able to make love to you; I just want you to be happy. I love you and you mean the world to me, and know that I would never hurt you or make you cry but I just want you to be Mr Malfoy, I want you to be mine. I don't mean to sound soppy but please take me back, I'm nothing without you.

I mean, I guess I'll understand if don't want to marry me as much as it'll hurt I just want what's best for you. I just wanna protect you and love you till the day I die and…"

O.k.

"I wanna hold you till the early hours of the morning and wake up beside you…"

"Wait? What did you just say?"

"I said O.k. I will do you the honour of becoming Mr Malfoy-Zabini, but on two conditions."

"O.k. you name it."

"Firstly you actually ask me to marry you right now and you hyphenate your name to Zabini-Malfoy."

"Yes, anything for you. Oh my God I can't believe it."

"Well you better start believing it because it is very much happening. I love you Snookums. I really missed you."

"I love you too. Whoa what did you just call me?"

"Snookums, I like it, it's my pet name for you."

"I guess I can live with that toots."

"Aww how shweet, but I still think mines better.

Oh and one more thing."

"Yes anything my lovely."

"I think we should announce our engagement tomorrow morning in the great hall so neither of us can get out of it and it gives us enough time to let our parents know"

"Oh, my my you are possessive and very demanding aren't you. If only you are the same in other ahem departments!" this earned him a slap from said Zabini.

"O.k., oh I can not to tell Mother, she always did think of you as her second son and Father, Heh! His face."

"Yeah, ditto, wanna tell our parents together this weekend. We'll owl them and tell them to meet at Malfoy manor and then we'll floo there and announce the news. I'm still worried at what Lucius will say though."

"It's gonna be alright, we'll just get auntie Narcissa to calm him down, it always works with mother."

"Yeah, I guess that'll work and what am I supposed to call your mother and father?"

"Just call them Auntie Serena and Uncle Chace. It's ok for me I already call your parents auntie and uncle, I guess you never got the chance with my parents they always were off on holiday or in their study, we never did see much of them."

"O.k. seeing as how that's all sorted lets go tell Pansy and Mione the good news. Seeing as how they were in the Heads dormitories when I left. We can tell Theodore, Harry and Ron in a bit."

"Yeah, that's probably best; the guys are gonna be a wee bit weird about it, so we might as well the girls first and then take then with us when we tell the guys."

"Yep, come on lets get going." And with that they set off, hand in hand.


End file.
